Magpie
by mizuki1
Summary: okay so i suck at writing summarys so you will just have to read to know what its about really...
1. Chapter 1

"It's loud in here." Darren said.

"What's wrong with your ears?" I asked tugging on them. "It's not loud in here at all!'

"Amy I think it's your ears."

"Oh shut up!" I looked around. It was a ball held by the Viscount of Druitt. I looked around and spotted him surrounded by women. "Ofcorse he's surrounded." I whispered to myself.

"Hm? What was that?" Darren asked.

"Oh nothing of your concern." I said still looking at the viscount.

"Why do you keep staring at him? You're here with me!" Just then the music came on. "Would you like to dance?" He said bowing. I sighed and put my hand in his outstretched hand. We danced all around the room.

"Darren." I whispered In his ear.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"I'm starting to get tired." I said.

He lead us to the side.

"Want a drink?" He asked.

I nodded. As he walked away I patted my dress. It was black at the bottom and white on the top. Quite like my favorite bird the Magpie. I could tell that someone was coming up behind me so I turned around. It was the Viscount.

"Oh, hello my Lord." I said

" You look quite like a Magpie in that dress . It suits you." He said.

"Thank you." I felt my face get warm.

"Your face is red. Are you okay."

"huh! Oh yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"You looked just like a little bird when you were dancing." He commented.

"Hey Amy!" I heard Darren call from behind me before I could say anything. I turned around and saw him glaring angrily at me.

"So your name's Amy?" The viscount asked.

"Yes." I heard Darren call my name again." Sorry. I'll be back."

"Take your time." He said as I turned to go see what Darren wanted.

Aleister POV:

He watched as Amy walked back to that man.

"Perfect." He thought. "She's perfect. I want her for myself." He walked over to where they were and heard them arguing.

"No, I will not stay away from him." Amy said. "He's nothing like what you think!"

"I don't care." The man that was with her said. "I don't like what some people say about him."

"Could he know?" He thought. "I need to know.. or get her away from him before he tells her."

"No!" Amy said. "If you have anything to say against him then just leave!"

"What?" The man said.

"You heard me Darren! Now just leave."

Darren stiffened then sighed. "Fine." He said then left.

Aleister took this chance to come up.

"Why is he leaving?" he asked.

"He thinks that you're not a good person. Just because of some rumors." She said. "But I don't believe him."

Aleister was relieved. "Good." He thought. "Now to make her mine."

Amy:

He nodded.

"People always make such things up." He said. "Just to get someone not to like another."

"True." I said.

"Ah. Another dance is starting." He held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance, little magpie?"

I blushed and put my hand in his.

"Yes you may have this dance with me." I said. He lead me out to the dance floor and we starting to the string quartet. They were playing the "Dance Macabre."

Not even half way into the song I was starting to get tired. I wasn't much of a cancer but mostly it was the fact that I was getting sleepy. The viscount must have been able to tell because he started to lead me to the side.

"Tired?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Sleepy."

"Come." He said grabbing my arm.

"Oh-no. You don't have to." I said.

"Don't worry." He said. "It's fine."

I sighed and followed him.

Aleister:

He lead her down a hallway to a room filled with fumes that would knock her out.

"Through here." He said holding open the door. As she walked through he felt a sudden lust for her. He closed the door and turned around right before she collapsed. He ran up and caught her. He gently moved the hair out from her face.

"W-was Darren right?" she whispered.

"No." He whispered back. "He wasn't."

As her eyes closed and she slowly drifted into sleep Aleister leaned his head down. When his lips met hers, her eyes shot open.

"Shhhh." He said putting a finger up to her lips. "Shh." He moved his finger and kissed her again. This time when he moved away she pulled him back down to her. She kissed him lightly. Then she fell into sleep. He picked her up and carried her into his room. He layed her down gently and went to find a large shirt. Once he found one he came back to her and stripped off everything that she was wearing except her undergarments. He buttoned up the shirt and pulled the sheets up over her. "I'll be back." He whispered in her ear then kissed her cheak. He left to see that all of the guests had left before returning to his darling little Magpie.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I found myself in a strange bed. I jumped out of it to find the Viscount Druitt in it. My face got hot as I remembered last night. I looked down to find myself in a long shirt of the Viscounts. I sat back down in the bed to wait for him to wake up.

I heard him moan so I looked down. But then he had moved his head so that instead of it being on a pillow it was on my lap. I stiffened but then relaxed when I figured out that he was in a deep sleep and I didn't want to wake him. I slowly and carefully moved his head back onto his pillow. But then that woke him up.

"Hmmm?" He moaned.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I said.

"Oh." He slowly got up. "Your face is red again."

I touched my face and felt that it was warm. I smiled and felt his hands touch my face.

"Huh?" I said, surprised. He pulled me foreword and into a kiss. I stiffened for a moment but then I relaxed. He held me tight with one arm and the other turned us around so that he was on top of me. I looked into his deep blue-gray eyes as he looked into my Brown eyes. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and kissed me hard. He held one of my arms back and the other was draped across his back. Soon he let go of my other arm and it was soon pulling his head, and mouth, closer to mine. His tongue traced a path along my upper lip for permission and I granted.

Soon I was gasping for air. He broke away and hovered over me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He then leaned down and started to kiss my neck from the collar bone up. I let out an involuntary moan. I could tell that he was smiling at that.

When I felt his hands at the buttons of my shirt is when I grabbed his hands.

"Hmm?" He looked up. I sat up and noticed that my heart was racing. I pulled him to me and kissed him again. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. He kissed me more and more forcefully. I bit his bottom lip gently to tell him to stop but he didn't. I looked at him in his eyes and I saw that he wasn't himself.

Aleister:

He couldn't hold it in anymore. The desire for her had built up and now the dam that was holding most of it back had broken. He ripped open her button down shirt. Her hands came down to slap his face but he held them back. Aleister pressed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss, demanding her attention. He got it. Her tense body relaxed and she melted into him, kissing back with as much force, moaning into his mouth. A smirk played on his lips. Finally, he would make the pretty little magpie his. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aleister:

Amy's body melted with his, and her moans grew louder and louder. She was out of breath soon for the third time.

"Tired easily?" He asked. She nodded, breathing hard. He started to make a line of kisses going down from the side of her mouth down to her breasts. Her moaning brought him satisfaction. When he reached her breasts he licked in between them. She moaned loud and grabbed his head, trying to push it away. He moved his head away and started to move downwards. She noticed where he was heading so she tried to stop him. He kissed her hip and moved back up to her lips. She met his eagerly.

He traced her upper lip for permission and she let him in. Amy moved her lets and found that Aleister was wearing just undergarments. She tried to push them off but failed. Aleister got what she was trying and slipped them off. He then slipped hers off.

Amy:

Aleister flipped us so that I was on top of him. I was straddling him, and he was holding my hips. He then thrust his member into me. I yelled out and fell on top of his bare chest. I moaned as he pushed himself in and out. Soon I was calling out his name. He flipped us again so that he was on top again. He was then thrusting in and out quickly. I yelled out and he pulled me up to him. He kissed me forcefully and he slipped off the button down shirt that had ,amazingly, stayed on me. He gripped my back and held me closer. I gripped his hair in one hand and the other was moving one of his hands from my back to my side. He thrust in again suddenly, making me squeak. His mouth left mine and it started to kiss my neck. I started moaning. One of his hands came half way down my back as he kept thrusting his member into me. I started moaning louder as he got faster.

"W-Wait," I started to stay. "S-stop!" He stopped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That's enough… for now." I replied.

He kissed me again then removed his member. He then got up and walked into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. I put my undergarments back on and the button up shirt. Then followed him to the bathroom. I found him standing in the middle of the room. I came up behind him and put my arms around his chest.

"There's something that I forgot to tell you. " He said.

"What is it?"

He turned around and kissed me once more. "I love you."


End file.
